The Accident
by Burnbee
Summary: It started out as a great day, Mike Schmidt's sixth birthday, but it ended up bloody and horrible. Mike is sent to the hospital because of his older brother Joey and his parents are always working, so Mike's all alone in the hospital, until Foxy, feeling bad for his friend, visit him. no slash, mentions of blood.


little Mike was excited. it was his sixth birthday adn they were going to his favorite place, Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Mike loved that place. his party was Pirate themed, so everyone had to dress like Pirates. Mike raced in and into Pirate's Cove, which had been reserved just for his party. he peaked in and looked confused. his favorite animatronic was pacing back and forth on stage, muttering. Mike tilted his head an walked across the water filled floor.  
"are you okay?" Mike ask. the Pirate froze, he'd been caught out of character by a human child. he looked down.  
"welcome to Foxy's Pirate Cove." Foxy said, trying to stay in character. Mike frowned.  
"I know I saw you pacing, are you worried about something?" Mike ask. Foxy sighed.  
"they're throwin' the first birthday party in the Cove today, I'm jus' a little worried that I'll mess up the party." Foxy said. Mike, knowing it was his party, giggled.  
"you won't mess it up! you'll be the life of the party!" Mike said. Foxy smiled.  
"are ye a party guest?" Foxy ask.  
"you can say that." Mike replied.  
"well I need ye to keep me secret okay? I can' let anyone know I'm alive, they'd shut me down." Foxy said. Mike nodded quickly.  
"okay Foxy. I won't tell." Mike replied.  
"I 'ave to go now okay? I'll see ye at the party." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"okay. byebye Foxy." Mike said. he turned and ran out of the room. he looked around and his eye's settled on his friends, also dressed like Pirates, watching the band play. Mike shivered and looked at them. when the song was over, the animatronics wandered around. Bonnie, walked right over to Mike.  
"hello little guy. I'm Bonnie! are you a Pirate?" Bonnie ask. Mike looked up at him, trembling, and whimpered. Bonnie tilted his head. "don't be frightened. I won't hurt you." Bonnie smiled. "whats your name friend?" Bonnie ask.  
"Mi-Mike..." Mike said softly. Bonnie smiled.  
"hi Mike!" Bonnie smiled. Freddy and Chica walked over, making a small circle around Mike. Mike trembled and looked at them.  
"whats going on Bonnie?" Freddy ask.  
"this little guy is scared. I want to help him. his name is Mike." Bonnie smiled. Chica bent down.  
"hi. I'm Chica, want some pizza?" Chica smiled. Mike shook his head and stepped back. "no? then did you come here for fun?" Chica smiled. Mike shook his head again.  
"i-it's m-my birth-birthday." Mike replied. Freddy looked confused.  
"I don't think we have any parties planned today..." Freddy said.  
"i-in Pirate's Cove." Mike said softly. they seemed to frown.  
"are you sure you don't want a better party out here?" Chica ask. Mike felt hurt and he looked at them frightenedly.  
"Fo-Foxy's not sc-scary." Mike muttered. thankfully his mother walked over.  
"Mikey, come here." Tina said. she picked him up. "come on. it's almost party time kiddo." Tina said.  
"are you sure he wouldn't be happier with our open room party?" Freddy ask. Tina put Mike down and let him run off.  
"Mike is afraid of you three. he doesn't have many friends and he's bullied. the Pirate Cove is a much better enviornment for my little boy. maybe when he's older." Tina replied with a smile. she looked up when she heard them call for the Schmidt party. she watched all the kids scramble into Pirate's Cove and followed. there were only eight kids. Foxy stood greeting the kids at the door. Mike hugged his leg then went to his chair. once everyone was in, including the other animatronics, Foxy got up on stage.  
"yar ahoy maties! welcome, to Pirate's Cove! I be Foxy the Pirate Fox!" Foxy introduced. the kids turned all their attentions to him. "I, before we get started, I hear someone be 'avin' birthday today!" Foxy smiled. "so, who be Mike Schmidt?" Foxy ask. Mike stood up.  
"me." Mike said. Foxy chuckled.  
 _figures._  
Foxy thought.  
"come on up here, let ol' Foxy get a better look at'cha." Foxy smiled. the other animatronics rolled their eye's as they sat on the floor. Mike nodded and walked closer. Foxy went back behind his curtain then came back out. "'scuse me kids as ol' Foxy gets off the stage, he's a lil rusty." Foxy said with a smile. the kids laughed and watched him. he knelt in front of Mike. "whats yer name kiddo?" Foxy ask.  
"I'm Mike!" Mike replied happily. the others watched and frowned. Foxy smiled.  
"well Mike, ol' Foxy has somethin' for ye." Foxy said. he placed the pizzeria's Pirate birthday party Pirate hat on his head and held up a pirate kit, that had everything he needed to be a Pirate. "here ye are Mike. a real Pirate kit!" Foxy grined. Mike smiled brightly as Foxy handed him that and a fake sword.  
"thank you!" Mike exclaimed hugging him tightly. Foxy chuckled softly and patted his head. he stood when Mike ran off to change into the clothes that Foxy gave him. Foxy smiled and intertained the kids while they waited. when Mike came back, the real show began, the other animatronics stood and passed out pizza and soda while Foxy told his Pirate tales. Mike stared at Foxy, starry eye'd. he held his sword tightly, raising his eye patch up so he could see Foxy better.  
"an yar! next thin' I knew, we was bein' attack!" Foxy said. the kids gasp softly and watched. he continued his tale and sang songs with the kids. he took a break and walked around while they ate cake. he noticed Mike watching him and smiled, patting his head. Mike giggled. after the cake, Foxy in formed them, they had to open presents in that main room. Mike didn't want to but he followed them and sat in the birthday chair. Foxy followed them and smiled. FOxy went off and helpped the parents bring Mikes gifts in.  
"hey shrimp!" Joey smirked. Mike flinched. Joey grabbed Mike and Mike struggled.  
"J-Jojo! lemme go! put me down!" Mike cried.  
"whats that? you wanna say hi to the band? okay. here let me give you a hand." Joey smirked. Freddy was singing, not paying atention. Joey struggled with Mike and lost his grip. Mike whimpered and tried to get out of Freddy's mouth, but didn't have time. he screamed loudly when Freddy bit down. Foxy watched it all happen. they raced Mike paced him, his new Pirate costume ruined. Foxy turned away quickly. the resturant was shut down the rest of the day while they sent Freddy off to get fixed. Foxy snuck out with something for Mike. Mike's head was wrapped up and his family was out arguing with the police. Foxy snuck in through the window. Mike was crying softly as the pain medds kicked in.  
"Mike." Foxy called softly. Mike looked up, only one of his eye's working after the surgery they'd done on his head. he sniffled.  
"Fo-Fodeee?" Mike ask. Foxy's ears drooped. his left frontle lobe must have gotten damaged. Foxy walked closer and handed him a few wrapped presents. Mike looked at them. "uh?" Mike ask.  
"they're from me an Chica an Bonnie. we be sorry 'bout what happened. I didn' want to have ye all go out there for yer presents, but yer parents had somethin' big, wouldn' fit in the Cove, so we had too." Foxy sighed. he walked over and hugged Mike gently.  
"tak eou." Mike managed.  
"yer welcome kiddo." Foxy said softly. he hugged him again. "I have to go, but I'll be back. I'll visit as much as I can." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly and Foxy hugged him one more time, then left quickly. Mike spent weeks in the hospital, his brother went to jail. his parents had to work though and weren't able to be there all the time, but Mike was never alone. his parents left all his presents in a chair beside Mike, but Mike always waited until Foxy was there to open a gift or two. Mike didn't talk, but he wrote what he wanted to say for Foxy. Foxy smiled and handed him a present. he always brought Mike a present when he came. even when he came multiple times a day, he always brought Mike a gift when he came in. Mike always thanked him and said he didn't have to, but Foxy always brought him one anyway. "how ye doin' Mikey?" Foxy ask softly.  
 **okay I guess. you're here more them my mom and dad are...**  
Mike wrote saddly. Foxy's shoulders sagged.  
"oh... I'm sorry. I can stop comin' if ye want." Foxy said. Mike held his arm tightly and looked at Foxy pleadingly. Foxy nodded. "okay. I'll stay." Foxy said. Mike smiled slightly and hugged him. Foxy hugged back. he reached into his Pirate costume and pulled out a gift for Mike. "here." Foxy said. Mike took it hesitantly and opened the paper. his eye's lit up. it was a new pirate costume. he hugged Foxy tightly and sniffled. Foxy smiled slightly. "I heard yer parents say last night that the cops had to take yers. so I thought I'd bring ye another one." Foxy said.  
 **thank you so much!**  
Mike wrote. Foxy nodded.  
"alright Mike, show me what they got ye." Foxy smiled. he knew Mike liked to open his gifts in front of him and they'd play together for a bit before Foxy had to leave. Mike nodded slightly and grabed a present on of his friends had brought him. he opened it and whimpered. if was a miny Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria with Freddy and the band and Foxy in the Cove. Foxy raised an eye brow and picked his figure up. "am I really that ugly?" Foxy ask. Mike giggled and hugged him. Foxy hugged back 'accidently' knocking Freddy's figure off the set. they sat back and played with the figures for a bit, until Mike fell asleep. Foxy smiled and gathered his toys, putting them in a bucket his parents had brought just for the toys. Foxy smiled and closed the lid. Foxy patted Mike's hand gently and left quickly. Mike slept for a bit but when he woke up, there was a present and a note. Mike read the note and smiled. the gift was from Foxy. he opened it and grined, hugging the Foxy plushie tightly. maybe this wasn't so bad.


End file.
